MICROscope
Microscope (stylized as MICROscope) is a 2013 American science-fiction film produced by Imagine Films and Storm Films and distributed by S Motion Pictures. Directed by Mike Schron, and prouduce and written by Storm Collins, it was released on May 17, 2013. With a budget of $78 millon, it earned over $470 millon worldwide. Plot 17 year old Antonio is left home alone for spring break. After drinking a juice, he shrinks to micro size. After falling in the toilet, he meet four other shrunken teens, and he journey with them to defeat an evil scientist who is shrinking people, and he discover that these teens are like his family. Cast *Storm Collins as Antonio Micro, the main protagonist who is shrunken. *Michael Smith as Ron, a member of the Micro Gang *Jessica Moe as Jess, a member of the Micro Gang *Eric Molan as as Dom, a member of the Micro Gang *Sabrina Willams as Step, a member of the Micro Gang *Zach Alex as Dr. Elbert Shrink, the main antagonist. He is an evil scientist who want to shrink the world. *Johnny Depp as Mr. Micro, Antonio's brother. *Jennifer Aniston as Mrs. Micro, Antonio's mother. Production Storm Collins gave the right to his book, ''The Shrinking Boy ''in 2010 to Imagine Films (at that time call Imagination Films). They wanted to make thier first live action film. They wanted it to be about a boy mystrious shrunken to two inches and go on amazing adventure. In 2011, Storm Collins opned his own film studios, Storm Films, and he signed a parnership with Imagination Films to released films based on his books, including the Shrinking Boy. They film was going to released in 2012, but was moved up to Summer 2013. In 2012, the titled of the films was change to ''Microscope. ''It was going to released on June 14, 2013, but was move a month earlier to May 17, 2013. Altough it based on ''The Shrinking Boy, ''the film story was changed. Storm Collins explains that "we wanted to make a movie where the protagonist stayed small, because maybe it some one did shrink, it would'nt be such as bad thing." Box Office The film grossed $36.7 millon on it open weekend, reaching #1. In it's second it grossed another $32.5 millon grossing #2! In it third weekend, it earned $22.5 millon, grossing number 3. The movie enventually grossing 156.78 millon in North America, and 314.18 millon internationally, earning $470,960,000 worldwide. With a budget of $90 millon, it was a box office success. Rating The MPAA gave the film a "PG" for some action, peril, rude humor, and brief language. Sequels and TV Series Due to sucess of the film, Imagine Films announced a sequel to the film, MICROscope 2: GINORMOUS. It will released on August 8, 2014. Storm Collins will return as Antonio, the producer, and writing. A crossover film with S Production's Mary franchise is schedule to released on February 12, 2016. Storm Collins said "both franchises involved size changing so they do take place in the same universe, so they we denfinity can make a crosover movie" . Imagine FIlms announced a third film to be released on Decmber 16, 2016. Prior to the released of the film, Imagine Films announced a televison seris entilled MIRCOscope Adventure.It premire in November, 2013 on STV Network. The series follows the events after the film, where Antonio and the crew meet new friends and explore new place. Featurning new charactars like Ruby. The first season will featuring 20 episodes, which will air before the sequel. A 20 episode second season will air in late 2014. Category:Movies Category:Shrinking Category:MICROscope Category:Sci-fi